


Голос Силы...

by Elli_Sif



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Drama, F/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Sif/pseuds/Elli_Sif
Summary: Рей с Джакку четко помнит тот момент, когда меч Скайуокера раскололся на две части, разделив их с Кайло Реном путь навсегда. Но если это так, то почему тебе так больно?Тебе нужно идти, но Сила свидетель, ты должна была остаться. И Рей бы соврала, если бы сказала, что не хотела этого. И соврала, если бы сказала, что не слышала тихого шепота в своей голове.Пожалуйста, останься…





	Голос Силы...

Это какая-то безумная тяга, кажется, что Рей тянется к мечу не просто рукой или же Силой, кажется, что ее выкручивает до последнего сустава, до последней клетки тела.

Боль везде, она начинается от кончиков сведенных пальцев, отражается в глазах, звоном стоит в ушах, но потом ее внезапно становится еще больше.

Еще и еще, пока она вдруг не отзывается пульсацией в животе, а потом раздается треск, меч Энакина Скайуокера разрывается на две половины и ее взрывом отбрасывает от Кайло Рена. А затем наступает темнота…

Это была не только твоя боль. Это была и его боль, его страсть, его злость. Это было что-то общее между вами, ваша общая Сила…

Зал Сноука гудел, алые стены тряслись, а на губах Рей застывал привкус крови, именно так ей казалось.

Гудящая от удара голова была как будто в два раза больше, чем обычно и, опираясь на что-то, девушка с трудом села. Под пальцами и ладонью была металлическая крошка, а за стеклом полыхал пожар.

— Что бы то ни было, нужно спешить. Нужно спасти их… — забормотала она, морщась даже от звука собственного голоса, доносившегося, как сквозь вату.

Надо отметить, раньше Рей только слышала про контузию и ее последствия были гораздо более неприятны, чем их описывали.

Если бы не сила воли, врожденное упрямство и безумный страх за Финна, Лею и остальных, шатенка бы продолжила лежать на полу, надеясь, что он своей прохладой остудит горящую кожу.

Бен.

Имя вспышкой прошло сквозь череп, как флагман Сопротивления через корабли Первого Ордена на гиперскорости. Рей резко повернула голову, ища глазами брюнета, и тут же схватилась за нее руками, словно стремясь соединить две половинки обратно в единое целое.

Кайло.

Снова обман, снова вранье. Она звала его с собой, а он снова не услышал ни слова. Так стоит ли?

Стоит.

Ползком, потому что ноги не слушались, она сделала несколько движений, пока наконец не увидела Рена, лежащего лицом вниз возле сразу трех мертвых преторианцев.

Сердце невольно пропустило один удар, а потом все последующие растянулись на целый век, пока ползком она подбиралась к нему, пытаясь сделать это побыстрее.

Рука впивается в ткань рубашки, дергает раз, другой, третий и он, наконец, тяжело переваливается на спину.

Темные волосы падают назад, открывая высокий лоб, шрам кажется таким привычным, словно Рен с ним родился, но ничто из этого не привлекает ее внимания, кроме одного. Она не слышит стука сердца.

— Бен.

Сухие губы выговаривают что-либо с усилием. Рей кажется, что она шла по пустыне без воды как минимум полтора дня, настолько в горле сухо.

Он не шевелится, и девушка заходится хриплым кашлем, выталкивая из себя его имя, раз за разом.

— Ну же… ты же должен.

Не должен.

Он ничего тебе не должен, ты отказалась. Ты увидела в его глазах собственную Тьму, ощутила, как легко было бы пойти за ним, и испугалась. Ты говорила ему, что он не одинок и соврала.

Ты смотрела на него так, что он поверил тебе, что все возможно. Ты сама будешь виновата в своем одиночестве.

— Бен. Бен!

Крик эхом отскакивает от стен зала, а запах гниения словно бы усиливается с каждой минутой. Да, это не может быть он, но адреналин все равно стучит в висках все громче, все сильнее.

Ей приходится с силой опереться на Рена, почти упасть на грудь, чтобы сесть ровнее. На секунду Рей замирает, представив, как еще пять минут назад это было возможно. Уткнуться в грудь Бена Соло и выдохнуть от облегчения, что ты больше не одна.

Ты сама отказалась.

— Бен, пожалуйста…

Шатенка прислоняется ухом к его груди, улавливая еле слышное, скорее заметное только с помощью Силы сердцебиение. И только тогда выдыхает.

В ладони Рена зажат обломок меча Скайуокеров и на мгновение она вспоминает, что это часть его наследия, часть жизни Бена Соло.

— Главное, что ты жив.

Это сумасшествие, разговор с тем, кто лежит без сознания в окружении мертвых тел, но Рей это мало волнует.

Время уходит сквозь пальцы, как песок на Джакку, ей нужно идти за ними, нужно искать остатки Сопротивления, нужно помочь им.

И так же больно уходить от него. Будь ее голова в порядке, а сознание ясным, девушка бы радовалась тому, что Сноук мертв.

— Ты свободен.

Рей осторожно разжимает кулак, вытаскивая обломок меча из его руки, и вкладывает туда свою ладонь. Наверное, потому что иначе она сойдет с ума, представляя, как бы это могло быть.

Узкая, хрупкая девичья ладонь тонет в широкой мужской, и кажется совсем бледной на фоне перчатки из черной кожи. Один единственный раз она видела его без перчатки, там на Эч-То.

Изящные пальцы, наполненные силой физической и энергетической. Это совсем иначе, чем тогда, наверное, потому, что она касается перчатки.

Не уходи…

Это не его голос, не его слова, Рей кажется, что это Сила умоляет ее, толкает в голове воспоминания о темных глазах Соло-Скайуокера. Дрожь ресниц, протянутая рука…

Тогда она не поняла, что он готов был умолять, оказалась слишком задета, чтобы понять…

Резкий удар, голова Рей мотнулась назад и вперед, ударяя Кайло в грудь и возвращая девушку в реальность. То, что было здесь несколько минут назад, уже прошлое.

А прошлое необходимо отпустить, разве не об этом он говорил? Убей его, если потребуется.

В настоящем же были корабли Сопротивления, Чуи, Финн, все те люди, которые боролись с Первым Орденом.

И зал Сноука, разрушающийся прямо на глазах. Может ли она его здесь бросить? Может ли остаться никем?

Не уходи…

Призрачное эхо словно стало громче, отчаяннее и Рей сильнее сжала ладонь магистра. Невыносимое желание остаться перемешивалось с чувством долга и странным пониманием, что он не станет только Беном Соло никогда. Как никогда она не станет темной Рей из его видений.

— Как бы я хотела, чтобы это было возможно.

Она с трудом поднимается сперва на колени, потом остается стоять на одном, потому, что продолжает держаться за него.

Ты не одинока.

Возможно этот голос был прав. С ним она не была бы одинока. Но так поступила бы другая Рей. Рей, которая была никем. У нее же были друзья, была ее новая семья. Она должна была помочь им.

Сильно сжатые пальцы разжимаются, и она выпрямляется, глядя на тело магистра Рена у своих ног.

Не было радости от победы, как не было и желания убить его. Зачем она потянулась за мечом? Разве у нее хватило бы сил сражаться против него снова?

— Из меня вышел…никудышный джедай.

Хриплый голос отдавался от стен зала, а еще внутри ее головы, заставляя задуматься, а был ли здесь еще хоть один голос, кроме ее собственного?

— Бен, я…

Еще можно было все вернуть. Подождать пока он очнется, пойти с ним, встать плечом к плечу, но все уже кончено. Непонятно зачем она вообще все еще размышляет.

Рей делает несколько шагов в сторону выхода. Если попытаться пробраться через заднюю дверь, то можно выйти к личному шатлу Сноука. У него же наверняка есть свой закрытый от всех корабль, который никто не станет проверять или осматривать.

Здесь даже не понадобится убеждение Силой, а значит, не придется терять драгоценное время.

В этот момент позади раздался шорох, и Рей резко обернулась, уже не обращая внимания на боль. Нет, всего лишь показалось…

Пожалуйста…

— Я не могу.

В два шага она возвращается обратно, падает перед ним на колени, сжимает вторую половину меча, почему-то решив, что имеет на это право.

Имеет право забрать то, что и правда всегда принадлежало ему по праву рождения. Тогда на Старкиллере Рен ей не врал.

Рей не знает, говорит ли она это себе или же Бену Соло, не знает, зачем вообще вернулась, но это что-то сильнее ее обиды, ее непонимания, ее страха. Сильнее голоса, неясным эхом, звучащего где-то на границе сознания.

Две половинки меча со звоном падают на засыпанный крошкой и кровью пол, а Рей осторожно дотрагивается до его лица, кладя ладони на щеки.

Снова это чувство, когда боль настолько сладка, что причиняет странное наслаждение. Пальцы покалывает от Силы, но важным кажется лишь то, насколько разные ощущения от прикосновения к шраму и совсем гладкой коже на другой стороне лица.

Чем дольше продолжается прикосновение, тем сложнее перестать дрожать от целого вороха незнакомых эмоций, сложнее удержать саму себя от ошибки.

Ошибки?!

Рей знает, что еще минута, и она не сможет уйти. А еще что у нее нет этого времени. Джедай резко наклоняется и касается лбом лба Кайло Рена, закрыв глаза.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила…

Горячечный шепот ему в губы, лихорадочно сжавшиеся на коже пальцы и секунда, растянувшаяся в вечность. А потом она отнимает руки, хватает обломки меча и срывается на бег в сторону шатла Сноука.

Рей уже не видит, как магистр Ордена Рен с трудом переворачивается на бок, но так и не приходит в себя, лишь чуть вытянув руку вперед. Не слушает она и шепот Силы, считая, что поступает правильно.

Шатл Верховного лидера не вызовет подозрений, а к тому времени, как она встретится с Чуи на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» слезы на ее глазах высохнут.

Останется лишь воспоминание о том, что на минуту, всего на минуту, Бен Соло принадлежал только ей, а она ему.

И уже ничто не изменит ее осознания о том, что это было самым правильным в ее жизни, чем-то создающим баланс в ее душе…


End file.
